<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Birds and Bees by spacewritermonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071348">Of Birds and Bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey'>spacewritermonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Date Beginnings AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Warrior Nun AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel of sorts to "Of Blind Dates and Men." We revisit Ava and Beatrice a few months after the blind date mess they had to endure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Date Beginnings AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Birds and Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an experiment for me so please bear with the results. Feel free to let me know if it's worth anything like continuing or if it should be left as is already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strobe lights, pulsing bass, the seemingly endless tide of bodies moving to the music and the near-oppressive heat they emanated as they all crowded around the dance floor. There’s smoke wafting above and below, the former courtesy of some of the VIPs and the latter thanks to someone’s brilliant idea that smoke machines could actually still be a thing in a club that charges an arm and a leg for a bottle of beer and likely a platinum for a genuine glass.</p><p>Nearly every music change incites a battle cry from the crowd along with a few brilliantly raising their glasses and bottles up in the air because surely that can’t be a hazard. The bar is nearly just as crowded, with bartenders trying to attend to everyone, particularly mindful of their more regular patrons, which apparently includes her girlfriend—well, near girlfriend. The official title has yet to slip their lips, but Beatrice likes to think such verbal declarations are just a formality at this point.</p><p>They have been going out for nearly three months now. Precisely three months since that blind date mess that included her parents—of all people.</p><p>Three months since her parents made it known that they were aware of their daughter being gay.</p><p>Three months since Ava asked her out on a date on that same night and she accepted.</p><hr/><p>It’s the morning after and Beatrice is still in bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering if last night all could have been a dream.</p><p>Her parents knew all along. There was no need to hide.</p><p>A smile, and a teary one at that begins to transform Beatrice’s face until she finds herself half sobbing and half laughing at the memories of just how unbelievable last night had been.</p><p>Then, the memory of Ava comes unbidden and Beatrice pulls a pillow over her head in an attempt to muffle the range of emotions just bubbling to be let out. How is this even possible, she wonders. To meet someone by accident and find a connection with them in nearly the same instance.</p><p>Her father’s poor jokes aside, Beatrice was a gentlewoman who simply offered Ava a ride home after dinner. Ava had politely refused, saying she was meeting up with a friend.</p><p><em>The slightly shorter woman saw the unconscious frown that drew a slight furrow between Beatrice’s eyebrows at the mention of “friend,” which shouldn’t really be adorable but Ava did and laughingly assured her newfound </em>friend<em>, “It’s a fail-safe thing we sort of do whenever one of us is out on a blind date. Or a date that’s a byproduct of a swipe right.”</em></p><p>
  <em>The arched eyebrow in response draws another chuckle from Ava as she reached up to gently pinch Beatrice’s left cheek. “You are so cute. And yes. I’ve used the app before. No judging.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrice huffs and rubs her offended cheek, “I’m not cute. And I’m not judging. I may have tried that app a time or two myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, you are cute. And I can’t wait to go on a date with you tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tomorrow?” Her hand pauses mid-rub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava merely grins, “Why? You busy tomorrow?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. No, I’m not.” Beatrice seems to have regained her confidence at the knowledge that Ava isn’t the type to beat around the bush. “I’ll call you?” she asks as she steps closer until their fronts barely brush against each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking up at her, Ava winks before brushing a chaste kiss against her cheek and drops a simple “No. I’ll call you” before turning and walking away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The ringing of her phone nearly causes Beatrice to fall out of bed in her hurry to answer.</p><p>“Hello?” Her palms seem to have begun to sweat without her permission and she nearly fumbles the device in the process.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, sweetheart!”</em>
</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>
  <em>“Wow. No need to sound so disappointed honey.”</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry. Did you need anything?” Beatrice gets out of bed and reaches for her tablet to check her schedule before starting her morning ablutions.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I think the internet is down.”</em>
</p><p>Beatrice sighs in exasperation. “Dad. We talked about this.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I know, I know. But I tried the ON-OFF rigmarole you taught me. I really think it’s down.”</em>
</p><p>“Then shouldn't you be calling the internet provider?”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Beatrice sighs once more, “I’ll be over as soon as I’m done changing.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, darling!”</em>
</p><p>“If you keep this up, I really <em>am</em> moving out.”</p><p>
  <em>“Noooooooooooooooo—”</em>
</p><p>The dramatic wail is cut off by Beatrice hanging up her phone, which begins to ring once more. Hoping to appease her father by telling him she’s on her way, she immediately swipes to answer before it completes its tone.</p><p>“Daddy, I love you, but I swear—”</p><p><em>“Calling me </em>daddy<em> already, I see.” </em>The teasing voice brings Beatrice to a halt for a beat before it fully sinks in that it is Ava on the other end.</p><p>“Ava.”</p><p><em>“That’s me.”</em> The ever-present grin in her voice is unmistakable.</p><p>“You called.” Beatrice voice has turned soft.</p><p>
  <em>“I told you I would.”</em>
</p><p>“Is this about our date today?”</p><p><em>“Yeah. Listen…” </em>The sudden tone of uncertainty brings Beatrice up short, a fleeting moment of panic that Ava has suddenly changed her mind. She’s of half a mind to draw back, make an excuse before she makes a fool out of herself.</p><p>
  <em>“…would you mind terribly if we do something…uh…simple? I mean for our first date. Not that I’m just assuming there’s a next one already—and not that a second would be a bad thing! Because you know. Jeez. Look at you. I mean, anyone would be lucky to even—wow, I said that out loud. I’m just…I’m just wondering you know if it’ll be okay—shit. I’m not making sense, am I?”</em>
</p><p>Incredibly, it’s Ava’s rambling that relaxes Beatrice.</p><p>“You want to meet up for coffee?”</p><p>There’s a huge sigh of relief she can hear from Ava, “<em>Yes. Coffee would be great, please</em>.”</p><hr/><p>Beatrice recalls how that coffee date initially started out a bit awkwardly until Ava declared they should start over. Maybe set aside everything about last night’s dinner and pretend they’re seriously just getting to meet for the first time.</p><p>And in a way, they really were.</p><p>They talked about a lot of things. To be honest, Ava did quite a lot of the talking that day. Yet, it was one of the best dates Beatrice has ever had. Recalling the flush in Ava’s cheeks from laughter, the gleam in her eyes, and the wild gestures she used to try and express her storytelling, Beatrice feels comfortable betting that Ava felt the same that day.</p><p>“Bea!”</p><p>Hearing her name, Beatrice finds herself back in the present, with said object of her thoughts looking over her shoulder to ask her a question. “Jack and coke, babe?” Beatrice simply nods with a smile.</p><p>Ava turns back towards the bartender, leaning over to shout her order while simultaneously pulling Beatrice closer from behind until Ava’s able to intertwine her fingers with those of the taller woman. Then, Ava places their joined digits over her stomach so that Beatrice ends up with her front against Ava’s back, one arm wrapped around the younger woman with the other casually resting on her leather clad hip.</p><p>Beatrice doesn’t even really notice just how her lips gravitate to graze against the side of Ava’s neck, the latter unconsciously leaning her head slightly to the side to give Beatrice the space she needs to work with. Her hand can feel the gentle rasp of the dress as she finds herself gripping the cloth and the flesh beneath it just a little tighter.</p><p>She must admit she had her reservations at first upon seeing the shiny and sleek little number Ava decided to wear tonight. Beatrice would never dictate how Ava should dress, but she also had her concerns regarding the heels her girlfriend has decided to wear. It is high enough to render their height difference nonexistent.</p><p>Her reservations for the dress were mostly in concern for the male gaze that might feel undeterred if they end up going exactly where they are at right now. The heels were mostly in concern for Ava’s own clumsy self. There are times when Beatrice swears Ava can saunter and render her breathless in awe, and in the next second breathless in panic when she disappears because apparently her girlfriend is like a toddler learning to walk.</p><p>Fortunately, all such concerns are currently far from Beatrice’s mind as she feels Ava lean her whole weight back against her, fully confident she would keep her steady. Ava’s other hand sneaks upwards to curl against Beatrice’s nape, gently tugging at the short ponytail she sports, one of her unconscious gestures when she demands a kiss.</p><p>Beatrice would be a fool to decline.</p><p>Her lips capture Ava’s in a heated kiss. Her teeth gently nips at the lower one Ava likes to abuse when pouting to get her way, right before Beatrice allows her tongue to swipe the same lip in a soothing gesture, until Ava gets a tad impatient as usual and her own tongue demands entry.</p><p>Against her own urges, Beatrice pulls away—much to Ava’s disappointment.</p><p>Despite Ava’s groan, “I know, babe. But I thought you wanted to celebrate. We continue to do this, and you know we’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Ava feels Beatrice’s breathless words more than she hears them, thanks to the loud music. “I really shouldn’t be allowed to make decisions like this,” she whines.</p><p>Beatrice simply chuckles and turns Ava around so she can fully wrap both arms around her and keep her clasped tightly to her. “You said you wanted to celebrate the eve of our first date.”</p><p>“Well yes. Coincidentally celebrating our first meeting too.” Ava automatically brings both of her own arms to drape around the other woman’s shoulders, her hands intuitively reaching to run through the short hairs beneath Beatrice’s ponytail. The gentle rasp of her nails causes Beatrice to groan and kiss Ava hard before declaring they should dance since that’s what Ava wanted to do. After quickly downing their drinks despite Beatrice knowing better, she leads them both out onto the dance floor.</p><p>The first song they are supposed to dance to happens to be a fast one, which also seems to be Ava’s favorite judging by the squeal and the way she starts jumping to the beat, along with everyone else. Save for Beatrice. She just wants to make sure Ava doesn’t accidentally hurt herself—or anyone else.</p><p>Technically, the first song they dance to happens to be the next one. The beat slows down enough that Ava stops jumping so Beatrice can pull her closer and they can start trying to move to the beat together.</p><p>Ava grins wildly and Beatrice can’t help herself, “I’m afraid to ask, but what’s that grin for?”</p><p>She shrugs in response “You’re an awesome dancer, do you know that?”</p><p>A hint of embarrassment crawls across Beatrice’s face, but Ava simply chuckles before brushing her lips across the red on said cheeks, “No shame needed here. Ballet did <em>this</em>.” Ava allows a light leer to transform her grin as she runs her hands from Beatrice’s hips, up her sides, around her torso, pulling herself suddenly closer so she can undulate a little bit against Beatrice just…<em>so</em>.</p><p>The gasp she emits doesn’t deter Beatrice from correcting Ava, “That’s not entirely all from ballet.”</p><p>“I know. I just like the image in my head of you in tights, s’all.” Ava then has the audacity to throw her head back in laughter.</p><p>Amidst all the lights, the smoke, the crowd…Ava seems to glow in near ethereal proportions and Beatrice stops moving.</p><p> </p><p>Beatrice can’t help but stare at the woman in front of her.</p><p>Some days she’s wild, like there’s no getting her to stay still, to listen, to hold back, to just be. Some days, Ava seems like every bit Beatrice’s opposite in her inability to be contained. She laughs with abandon, cries easily at the first sight of TV ads that feature puppies, gets incensed whenever she sees anyone being wronged. Unfortunately, even if the bully in the scenario is a hulking 120 kg of a man, Ava isn’t the type to back down. Some days, she surprises Beatrice with lunch or a snack, even when they both know that Ava’s job at the advertising firm has already bled onto the next day.</p><p>Some days, Ava stuns Beatrice when she looks at her over a cup of morning coffee with a soft smile. On those days, Ava will simply entangle her hand with hers and go back to reading on her phone. Never mind that it’s awkward to eat one handed, Beatrice won’t be the one to break their hold. Some days, Ava looks at Beatrice like she’s never seen anyone like her. Like it’s their first meeting all over again.</p><p>Most days these days, Beatrice thinks she sees something <em>more </em>in Ava’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You so fuckin’ precious when you smile</em>
</p><p>She drags Ava back against her body, causing Ava to look into her eyes, the latter’s smile dropping from her lips when she sees the dark and, dare she say, <em>hungry</em> look Beatrice knows she must have on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Hit it from the back and drive you wild</em>
</p><p>She quickly spins her around so Ava’s back fits tightly against her front. At the same time the music blares out the words “I just had to let you know you’re mine,” Beatrice hisses the last word <em>mine</em> into Ava’s ear just before she moves both of her hands to Ava’s waist. The grip of her fingers wrinkles and bunches the dress somewhat, causing its hem to move slightly further upwards, just as her pelvis pushes forward and she pulls Ava’s backward to meet hers.</p><p>The expanse of additional skin exposed by the dress is hardly visible given the crowd and flickering lights, but just a glimpse is nearly enough to wrangle a low growl from Beatrice, and a shudder from Ava they both know has nothing to do with the cold. Ava’s hands are far from idle, but given the tight fit of the pants on Beatrice, she can hardly find her own hold and decides to throw her arms up behind her, to lock her hands on the back of her girlfriend’s neck.</p><p>They move in perfect synchronization, and it’s taking all of Beatrice’s control not to move her hands any further in <em>any </em>other direction. The strangled moan Ava releases onto her neck nearly undoes her, but Beatrice holds steadfast.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>As eager as Ava was earlier that evening to enter the club, she was just as eager to exit.</p><hr/><p>Both can’t quite remember the cab ride home. All Ava knows is she was trying to get her hands on Beatrice but the woman just won’t <em>let her</em>. There was another bout of intense kissing involved until the driver’s loud cough brought their attention to the fact that they’ve reached their destination. Flushed red with embarrassment, Beatrice doesn’t even look backwards for her change, already in the process of being dragged by Ava out of the cab.</p><p>For a moment, Beatrice thinks she despises the huge expanse of her family’s property. Why is it taking them so long to reach her front door?</p><p>They were nearly at the path leading to the guest house when a loud voice booms across the property.</p><p>“HEY, LOVEBIRDS!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh God.</em>
</p><p>Beatrice leans her forehead against the back of Ava’s head.</p><p>Ava tries to stifle a laugh which Beatrice tries to shush.</p><p>“Maybe if we ignore him, he’ll leave us alone.”</p><p>“You make it sound like your dad’s some wild animal.”</p><p>“Hi, Ava!” Her dad’s voice definitely sounds like it’s getting closer.</p><p>At the snicker Ava can’t help but let loose, Beatrice decides to punish her with a quick nip of teeth to the skin right where Ava’s neck and shoulder meet.</p><p>The yelp does not go unnoticed, based on the hasty appearance of Beatrice’s father with a worried expression on his face.</p><p>“What’s wrong? I heard something. Did you hurt yourself, Ava?”</p><p>Sadly, even her parents are aware of Ava’s penchants for accidents.</p><p>“No. It was nothing. Just Bea being a bit mean.” Ava rolls her eyes as she nudges Beatrice lightly with her elbow.</p><p>“Beatrice.” The stern voice catches them both off-guard, causing them to immediately stiffen and wonder what they did wrong.</p><p>“Did you hurt, Ava?”</p><p>In perhaps another instance, Ava would be deliriously touched by the level of concern Beatrice’s father has for her. The truth though is Ava realized early on that she just can’t lie to Beatrice’s parents. Not even to save her life. And the way the question was phrased… How does she even begin to explain to the man that his daughter did hurt her—but like slightly. Like in a good way?</p><p>The growing red on both of the girls’ faces seem to trouble the man in front of them, causing him to cross his arms and ask, “Ava? Did my daughter hurt you?”</p><p>Ava simply wanted to say “She didn’t hurt me. I just like to tease her sometimes.”</p><p>However, in a fit of worry that Beatrice might get in trouble for something that shouldn’t be an issue to begin with, what Ava happens to blurt out is “It hurt, but I liked it!”</p><p> </p><p>If Ava thinks she’s embarrassed, the level of red on both father’s and daughter’s complexions are near unnatural. Beatrice sputters, trying to find her words to explain while the man seems to be trying to remember to breathe.</p><p>It takes them awhile, but eventually dad regains his composure and thinks he can look them in the eyes once more.</p><p>“I uh…I suppose I came at the right time then, Beatrice. I was hoping we could talk.”</p><p>Ava feels the other girl stiffen and right away notices the fear.</p><p>She immediately wraps an arm around Beatrice’s waist as a gesture of comfort and as a reminder: <em>I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After meeting the parents, a part of Ava always wondered about why the other girl had been so reticent in letting them know she was gay. Ava mused if there was ever a time her parents mentioned their concern or disapproval. When Beatrice finally opened up and told Ava the story of an old incident at school, she tried to broach the subject of letting the older couple know. Instead, Beatrice was adamant that it was all in the past and no one else needed to know.</p><p>Really, Ava begs to differ, but she can’t and won’t force Beatrice.</p><p> </p><p>“Ava, could you please give us a few minutes?”</p><p>“Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Ava.” Beatrice’s voice sounds harsh and loud, Ava thinks. It’s a contrast against the would-be whisper of her dad’s and the same could be said upon seeing the cold and blank look on the other woman’s face and that of the warmth and concern on the other.</p><p>He appears a bit confused, but then something seems to register in his head because he starts to nod a few times before speaking. “I think that’s fine. Yes, just fine.”</p><p>All thoughts of having her way with Beatrice are now gone, and in its place is her own growing apprehension at the slew of thoughts in her mind as what he could possibly have in mind that he would realize he needs to talk to <em>both</em> of them.</p><p>“Perhaps we could move this to my office?”</p><p>“Wait. No. Hang on, papa bear.” Ava can no longer keep quiet.</p><p>Beatrice’s eyes widen as her grip, which Ava finds now has hold of her hand, tightens as if in warning.</p><p>“Could you give us a hint just what the hell’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, Beatrice’s dad turns sheepish, bringing his hand upwards to rub the back of his neck. “I don’t know if this is the right place for such a conversation.”</p><p>His manner of speaking seems to spike Beatrice’s concern for her father, somehow able to finally override her innate sense of panic and fear of anything that could potentially ruin her relationship with Ava.</p><p>“Dad, what’s going on? Is this about work?”</p><p>“No! Not at all. But…well, the talk I was hoping to have with you guys…”</p><p>“Is it about our relationship?” Beatrice question vaguely possesses a tremor, a detail that bypasses her father completely, but not Ava.</p><p>“Well, yes. Of course!” The man exclaims, causing Beatrice to lose a few shades of her natural color.</p><p>Ava seriously has had enough. Something’s got to give, and she won’t let it be her girl’s heart.</p><p>“That’s it! Papa bear, either get to the point or I’m dragging your daughter inside,” she motions with a thumb to the guest house behind them, “so I can have my way with her and she can have her way with me. And not necessarily in that order.”</p><p>There’s a beat of tense silence before a vein along the man’s forehead suddenly makes an appearance before he immediately spouts something that sounds like gibberish. Both girls unconsciously share the same fear that perhaps Ava broke the man and is now suffering a stroke.</p><p>Before Beatrice can think of calling emergency, Ava asks, “What did you say?”</p><p>To which the man takes a deep breath, seems to brace himself, before repeating, “I think we need to have the talk.”</p><p>“What? What talk?” Beatrice looks utterly confused. Did she miss something? Was there an unspoken rule to her supposed relationship with Ava?</p><p>In a surprising turn of events, it seems Ava is the first to catch on to what the man means to say.</p><p>Her eyes widen as she repeats after him. “The talk?”</p><p>He nods, “The talk.”</p><p>Ava pales a little, “Like <em>the </em>talk?”</p><p>He gains a little more color. “Yes. <em>That</em> talk.”</p><p>“Stop repeating the damn word! What talk??” Beatrice’s frustration has reached new levels and so does her voice. That’s not even including the one in her pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling? What is all the racket about? For heaven’s sake I could hear you all the way from the kitchen.” A new voice joins them.</p><p><em>Great. Mama bear, </em>Ava snorts inwardly.</p><p>“Hey, honey. I was just about to ask Beatrice to a little chat.” He offers a small and sheepish grin.</p><p>The suspicious look on his wife’s face tells Ava more than enough.</p><p>“What chat?”</p><p>“Y’know. <em>The </em>chat.” He widens his eyes like it’s supposed to clue his wife in.</p><p>Thankfully, before Beatrice could even think of banning the words “talk” and “chat” from being mentioned in her presence ever again, her mother comes to the rescue.</p><p>“You did <em>not</em>.” Her crossed arms and glare outright proof of her displeasure.</p><p>“Well not yet! But Ava seems to understand.”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes immediately swivel towards Ava.</p><p>“Oh, hell no! I’m not getting roped into this.”</p><p>“You’re dating our daughter, of course you’re a part of this.”</p><p>“AGAIN, WHAT IS ALL THIS?!” Beatrice has finally lost her patience.</p><p>“For god sakes you are torturing your daughter by beating around the bush. And by the looks of it, Ava too.” The older woman turns toward her daughter and with no hesitation whatsoever, “Your father thinks he ought to have the sex talk with you.”</p><p>
  <em>Thank God for mama bear and her blunt speak.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a while, no one speaks.</p><p>“I’m curious. Why do you think Beatrice needs the sex talk now?”</p><p>“Ava!” Beatrice is too flabbergasted to add anything other than exclaim her girlfriend’s name.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I said!” The matriarch rolls her eyes then glares reproachfully at her husband.</p><p>“I just want to make sure I’m doing my job as a responsible father!”</p><p>“If you really wanted to, you could’ve have tried being responsible right after we caught the first girl who tried to sneak out of the guest house.”</p><p>“She didn’t want us to know obviously, so how was I supposed to talk to her then. And! You were the one who kept reminding me to let her come to us on her own and all that!”</p><p>“Our daughter is smart and responsible. I’m pretty sure she did her research already and no longer requires your input.”</p><p>“Hey! I did my research too!” His words earn a snort from Ava who quickly backpedals with “Throat. Itchy. I think I need water.” She makes a turn for the guest house, except Beatrice’s hand has a firm hold of her wrist.</p><p>“That’s why I couldn’t approach her just yet. I know about guys and girls. Not girls <em>and </em>girls.”</p><p>“Do I need to clear the history and cache from your browser?” The arched eyebrow and the teasing glint are obvious markers but still the man turns a healthy shade of red at his wife’s words.</p><p>“That IS NOT cool! We’re talking about our daughter here!”</p><p><br/>“Enough!” Beatrice’s exclamation finally draws all three to look at her.</p><p>Her breathing is harsh and rapid, enough to raise a suspicious look from her mother. However, before she can ask, Ava’s hand rubs circles across Beatrice’s back and in a few seconds, appear to do the trick of calming her down enough so she can speak her piece.</p><p>“Dad, I love you. And I appreciate your efforts. But I really don’t need the talk. I also don’t really <em>want </em>it either.”</p><p>“I had a PowerPoint and everything.” He pouts and crosses his arms, never even bothering to notice the look of horror on his family’s faces.</p><p>“Dad, I’m an adult. And much as it pains me to even talk about this with you, right now… I’ve been having sex for a while now. Practicing <em>safe</em> sex if you must know.” Beatrice pinches the bridge of her nose for a beat in a sign of frustration before pushing through. “I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“She really does.” Ava adds.</p><p>“Ava!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” Ava mimes zipping her lips.</p><p>“Well I thought you having sex with a girl was already safe in my book. Hey-yo!” He grins and holds up a hand in high five towards his wife.</p><p>Only to be left hanging.</p><p>He turns towards Ava but a quick glance at the displeased look on Beatrice’s face makes her shake her head.</p><p>“I swear to God this better be the last time we ever talk about this, dad. See, I <em>know</em> part of safe sex is monogamy.”</p><p>Beatrice turns to look at Ava, her stern façade melting into the soft smile often reserved just for <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Since we met, it’s only been Ava. Just her. No one else. She’s <em>my</em> girlfriend and I am hers.”</p><p> </p><p>They belatedly realize that as much as they’ve been referring to the other as “girlfriend” in their heads, they had yet to say it out loud. Until then.</p><p>“You can stop trying to catch any other girl coming and going from this house that’s not Ava.” Beatrice brushes a kiss against Ava's hand in her grasp, after which Ava immediately leans in to catch Beatrice’s lips in a hard kiss. And before they lose themselves completely into it, Ava pulls away and turns towards the older couple.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Are we done? I love you guys, but I kinda need your daughter inside the house like an hour ago.”</p><p>Beatrice is mortified (but finds herself wholeheartedly agreeing), her father appears stupefied, and her mother is just…well, at least she seems to find this whole thing funny.</p><p>With an amused nod and a not-so-funny salute from her mother directed towards the two of them, Beatrice finds herself dragged away once more that night.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just said that out loud to my parents!” Beatrice hisses as she unlocks her door, opening it for Ava to walk through first, and following right behind.</p><p>Said wood has barely closed before Ava whirls around to throw her entire weight against Beatrice, pinning said girl against the door and with a smirk simply replies, “You should count yourself lucky. What I really wanted to say was I needed you <em>inside me</em> like an hour ago.”</p><hr/><p>Outside said guest house, the couple lingers as the man looks on, wondering when his little girl had truly grown up.</p><p>The sound of a thud breaks him from his reverie. It seems to emanate from just beyond the entrance of the guest house. The rhythm also seems to grow louder.</p><p>The meaning dawns on him just a tad too late before the shout of <em>“Oh fuck, right there, Bea!” </em>rings loud and clear from inside and onto the spot right where they stand.</p><p>“Had enough daydreaming, sweetheart?” The sarcasm is not lost on him as his wife grabs him by the arm, and marches him back towards the main house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>